Epilêpsia
by lirinchan
Summary: Quand Danny s'occupe de sa fille, malade, Steeve a un accident, qui va avoir de nombreuses conséquenses sur sa vie... Présence de McDanno
1. Chapter 1

Epilêpsia

Chapitre:1 : Journée pourrie

Danny Williams prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il regarda celui ci pour apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de son boss, signe que sa tranquille petite matinée venait de s'achever. Il soupira puis décrocha d'un mouvement du doigt sur son écran.

« T'en as mis du temps à décrocher ! Tu étais encore dans ton lit ou quoi ? »

« Non, je voulais juste profiter de mes derniers instants de calme... on a une affaire ? »

« Oui, ramène toi à l'aéroport d'Honolulu dans pas longtemps, et ne traîne pas ! »

Le lieutenant raccrocha en grommelant,ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne faisait pas sa douche en deux minutes, qu'il fallait le réprimander ouvertement ! Il prit un verre de café avec lui et fila dans sa voiture. Lorsqu'il arriva, Chin interrogeait déjà les témoins, et il rejoignit directement Max et Steven penchés sur une valise. Il jeta un coup d'œil, et regretta immédiatement pour son petit déjeuner de l'avoir fait.

Dans la mallette se trouvait un ensemble de morceaux de corps, allant de l'oreille à un pied et passant par des endroits que le flic ne voudrait pour rien au monde qu'on lui coupe. Il essaya plutôt de ce concentrer sur les paroles du légiste qui affirmait que toutes les éléments avaient été découpés avec sauvagerie à la hache, et ne provenaient apparemment pas tous du même corps de part par exemple aux différentes couleurs de peau que l'on trouvait. En disant cela, il désigna les bouts de cadavres et le blond dû se retenir pour ne pas suivre du regard son geste et reprendre une nausée. Il regarda Steeve qui donnait déjà des ordres pour que l'on prenne des prélèvement et que l'on trouve l'identité des victimes puis le hawaien arriva avec les différents témoignages : Personne n'avait vu qui avait déposé la valise, et c'est un homme de la sécurité, trouvant qu'elle était sur le tapis roulant depuis un long moment, qui avait décidé de l'ouvrir. Celui ci était encore aux toilettes, il l'interrogerait dès son retour, et informa également son patron que sa cousine était partie cherché les caméras de la sécurité en espérant y trouver la personne qui avait déposé la valise. Puis ils prirent la voiture et retournèrent au QG.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ils furent contactés par Charlie qui leur indiqua que les empreintes de deux des dix victimes différentes avaient une concordance dans le fichier, avec celle de deux revendeurs de drogue dont on n'avait pas entendus parler depuis quelques mois. La troisième correspondait à une jeune femme portée disparue depuis un mois, ce qui écarta la thèse d'un simple règlement de compte entre gang. Les autres prélèvements n'avait rien donné.

Steven chargea donc les deux cousins de retrouver la trace des dernières actions des deux dealers, pendant qu'eux allaient parler à la famille de la jeune fille disparue. C'est sur le chemin pour aller au véhicule que Danny reçut un appel de son ex femme Rachel. Il fut tenté de ne pas décrocher, mais puisque de toute façon, sa journée avait été gâchée par la macabre découverte... Il accepta donc la communication et à peine avait t'il porter l'appareil à son oreille que la voix paniquée de la femme retentit :

« Daniel ? Au mon Dieu ! J'ai cru que tu ne décrocherais jamais ! L'école m'a appelé, Grace à eut un malaise, je suis à l'hôpital mais ils ne veulent rien me dire et Stan et à l'étranger, je t'en prie, viens m'aider ! »

Danny s'immobilisa presque immédiatement et leva ses yeux vers son patron qui le dévisageait intensément. Il affirma à la jeune femme qu'il arrivait et lui demanda de rester calme, puis raccrocha et expliqua brièvement la situation à McGarret, qui lui affirma :

« Va tout de suite la rejoindre, il faut que tu aille prendre des nouvelles de ta fille ! De mon coté je vais parler à la famille pour leur annoncer le décès de leur fille et on se retrouve après, et surtout prend tout ton temps, la famille avant tout. »

En disant ses mots, le brun posa ses mains sur les deux épaules de son ami, qui sentit une légère chaleur l'envahir. Il lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Il y' arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se précipita dans les couloirs avant de tomber par hasard sur son ex femme qui fondit en larme dans ses bras, sans cesser de répéter qu'on ne voulait rien lui dire sur l'état de sa fille. Danny la voyant ainsi vulnérable se sentit frémir, ses sentiments pour elle revenant doucement, même si il savait que plus rien n'était possible entre eux. Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à que le médecin arrive enfin et leur affirme qu'il pouvait voir leur fille qui ne souffrait que d'un léger passage à vide. Le praticien demanda à la jeune femme si l'enfant mangeait bien en ce moment, si elle ne serait pas rester trop longtemps au soleil et si elle ne faisait pas des insomnies. Puis il se retira et les parents de la jeune fille entrèrent dans la chambre sous les yeux de celle ci. Ils s'assirent auprès d'elle la couvant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

« Je suis désolé maman, je t'ai inquiété pour rien, mais je vais bien je t'assure, je suis juste un peu fatigué ! »

Les deux adultes s'empressèrent de la rassurer, lui affirmant que ce n'était pas sa faute et ils lui firent des câlins. Se levant, le blond alla lui chercher un verre d'eau lorsqu'il sentit une vague oppressante d'angoisse le saisir. Il jeta un regard à sa fille, pourtant elle allait bien alors de quoi avait t'il peur ? Il rejoignit ce qu'il pensait être la source de son inquiétude et la serra dans ses bras, avant d'adresser un sourire à Rachel. Puis son téléphone sonna. Il regarda de qui provenait l'appel et vit avec surprise le nom de Chin. Il décrocha puis lança :

« Allo ? Steeve ne t'as pas dit que je me retirais de l'enquête pour un moment ? »

« C'est à son sujet que je te contacte... Danny, Steven à eu un accident, il est dans le coma. »

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2: Dans l'attente

Réponse aux reviews:

Shenendoah: Merci, voici de ce pas la suite ! ^^

Yuki: J'attendais ta review tiens ! ^^ Très heureuse que cela te plaise ! Non pas 10 ans, il se réveille dans ce chapitre après... ben c'est dans le chapitre je vais pas le dire hein ! XDD je vais essayer pour les longueurs promis ! ^^

Selienna: les points que tu soulignes sont juste, mais en ce qui concerne le scénario, je ne changerais pour rien au monde ! On va dire que j'aime le " trop!" XDD

Eyael: Max pourquoi? Le seul " obstacle" que j'y verrais est que Max est vraiment un personnage complexe est à double facette, donc je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à retranscrire cette originalité, mais pourquoi pas?!

Lucie : Vite, je ne sais pas, mais voici la suite !

Dinozzogirl: Sorry, je n'ai reçu qu'une moitié de review... si tu désire me la réenvoyer, avec plaisir !

Voici donc le chapitre 2, qui met un peu de coté l'enquête pour s'occuper de Steeve, mais ne vous en faites pas, celle ci reviendra dès que notre SEAL ira mieux !

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2 : Dans l'attente...

Cela faisait six mois. Six mois que le brun était dans le coma suite à son accident de circulation, et depuis tout ce temps il était veillé par le blond. Chin lui avait vaguement raconté ce qui était arrivé : Steeve était monté pour annoncer la mort de la jeune fille et lorsqu'il était redescendu, sa voiture avait les pneus crevés. C'est alors qu'il avait vu un homme démarrer dans un véhicule qui s'éloignait rapidement. Le SEAL avait alors confisqué une moto à un jeune homme et était partit à la poursuite du suspect, à une vitesse folle. Visiblement trop importante, puisqu'en essayant de le rattraper il avait passer un feu au rouge... avant de percuter violemment un véhicule en sens opposé. Sans casque, ni protection, les dégâts avaient été nombreux d'autant plus que l'accident avait été alourdie par d'autres véhicule. Et Steven était depuis ce jour dans cet état, gardant de même pour lui l'apparence de leur principal suspect... depuis six mois. Il avait depuis mis l'affaire en attente, de toute façon ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles pistes, et sans l'énergie du navy, le five-0 n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, presque dissolu. De toute façon, la seule chose qui leur importait, était le rétablissement de leur ami. Sauf qu'aucun médecin n'était capable de dire quand il se réveillerait et surtout dans quel état. Alors il avait attendu... et cela faisait six mois.

Heureusement, Danny avait eu en plus du soutien de ses collègues, celui de son ex femme qui avait compris sa douleur et l'avait épaulé. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble que leur fille étaient atteinte d'anémie chronique et que celle ci avait engendré un manque d'appétit qui additionner avec un effort avait conduit à son évanouissement. Et si le flic du new Jersey s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour son ami, son ex femme s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu que sa fille ne mangeait pas correctement... ils s'étaient donc épaulé dans la culpabilité, et même si Grace allait beaucoup mieux maintenant, ce n'était pas le cas du militaire. Son signal était stable et le pronostic vital n'était pas en jeu, mais monsieur ne daignait pas ouvrir les yeux. Bref, comme tout les matins, Danny se rendait à l'hôpital pour veiller son ami jusqu'au soir.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers la chambre de celui ci qu'il ouvrit... laissant son visage se décomposer devant le lit vide. Il appela une infirmière qui lui confirma qu'aucun changement de chambre n'était prévu pour M. McGarret. Paniqué, le blond s'apprêtait à demander une recherche, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans la salle de bain de la chambre dont la porte était fermé . Il sortit son arme par simple mesure de précaution et ouvrit la porte brutalement. Il y trouva le brun assis par terre, le visage enfoui dans les mains. Le flic ne savait pas si il devait être furieux ou ravi... sans doute cela dépendrait t'il des possibles lésions de son ami. Déjà, il avait apparemment marché jusque là, donc pas de paralysie.

Il s'approcha tout doucement de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule. Celui ci releva la tête et le regarda avec une expression d'incompréhension mais sembla reconnaître le blond. Pas d'amnésie non plus élimina ce dernier de plus en plus soulagé. Il allait finir par croire que le cerveau du militaire avait résisté au choc. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, et bien que Steeve ne lui ait pas demandé, Daniel tenta de répondre à ses questions muettes :

« Tu as eu un accident en poursuivant un suspect. Tu avais pris une moto et sans casque, le choc a été plutôt rude... enfin je dis ça, t'as pas l'air trop atteint. Niveau physique tu était bien amoché, mais bon comme tu dors depuis six mois, ils ont eu le temps de recoller les morceaux d'une façon presque satisfaisante... tout est à sa place. » conclu le plus petit.

Il vit les yeux du brun s'agrandir de surprise à mesure qu'il racontait les événements et atteindre la taille de balle de golfe lorsqu'il annonça la durée de son coma. Mais Williams aimait le fait que son boss réagisse, cela signifiait qu'il comprenait et qu'il pouvait écouter, deux points positifs. Mais il n'avait toujours rien dit, remarque il n'avait pas essayé non plus. Le blond lui demanda si il comptait rester assis par terre toute sa vie, ou retourner dans son lit, et obtint en retour un regard noir. Même le manque d'humour du SEAL semblait de retour. Celui ci tenta de se lever et sentit que ses jambes ne le portait pas. Il aurait heurter le sol, mais des bras puissants qu'il reconnu comme étant ceux de son partenaire le retinrent fermement. Sa tête se posa doucement contre le torse de l'autre homme qui sentit la chaleur de son corps grimpé de quelques degrés. Il le tira vers le lit et le mit dessus, légèrement inquiet : Steeve semblait faible et fragile... et c'était bien pour cela qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans la salle de bain. Il était persuadé que celui ci s'y était réfugié pour ne pas dévoiler ses faiblesses... une vraie fierté de militaire songea t'il. Pour chasser ses idées de son crâne il demanda innocemment :

« Et je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour aller dans la salle de bain si tu ne pouvais pas marcher ? »

« J 'ai rampé... » la réponse avait été un souffle, et le blond l'avait à peine entendu. Il sourit d'un air entendu devant la folie de son boss puis dû s'écarter pour laisser la place aux médecins, alerté par l'infirmière. Ils commencèrent leurs tests habituels et le flic fut congédié en attendant la fin de ceux ci...

Quelques heures plus tard, on lui annonçait que le navy ne souffrait d'aucune lésions importantes et ces blessures physiques étant depuis six en mois en bonne voie de rétablissement, il pourrait sortir rapidement de l'hôpital, après avoir passé quelques temps en observation.

C'est le soir même que Chin passa le voir, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils discutèrent quelques temps de tout ce qui s'était passé durant cet intervalle et le brun ne put retenir une grimace en apprenant que son coéquipier s'était de nouveau rapproché de Rachel, et de plus, put décrire en prenant son temps les premiers souvenirs du jour de son accident. La première chose qu'il lui revint fut le malaise de Grace et il demanda des nouvelles à l'hawaïen, qui lui en fournit aussi détaillé qu'il put même si le flic lui en avait dit peu, se confiait beaucoup plus au brun .

C'est à ce moment que celui ci porta ses mains à ses oreilles comme si un son le dérangeait. Son collègue lui demanda ce qui se passait, et son regard croisa celui inquiet de son patron, alors que tout les deux comprenaient l'étrangeté de la situation :

_Il entend un bruit que je n'entends pas ou qui n'existe pas..._

_Il n'entend pas la même chose que moi..._

Chin fit un mouvement pour se lever et prévenir un médecin, mais le malade le retint, faisant fit du bruit désagréable il lui dit :

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas rester ici, si tu leur dit, je ne pourrais pas sortir...

« Mais Steven, répondit son ami, je ne peux pas faire cela, c'est peut être grave ! »

«Non ! Ca doit juste être un problème physique lié à mon accident ! Je te promet que j'irai voir un médecin, mais ne me fait pas rester ici ! »

« Mais... »

« C'est un ordre Chin, clôtura sèchement le chef de l'unité »

Son subordonné se rassit en se disant que l'autre avait trop vite repris ses réflexes et se promit, à défaut d'en parler à une infirmière, de mettre Danny au courant. Lui saurait convaincre McGarret. En attendant celui ci semblait ne plus rien entendre de suspect et son collègue se laissa convaincre par la thèse de la blessure post traumatique.

A suivre...

Bon voilà pour ce chapitre, j'attends vos commentaires !


	3. Chapter 3: Retour à l

Réponse aux reviews:

Yuki: Humm, moi aussi j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite... dans ce chapitre, les symptômes de Steven changent et l'enquête avance... tu me diras ce que tu en pense ! :)

Shenendoah: De rien, voici le chapitre suivant !

Eyael: Que d'hypothèse dans ta review: J'espère que certaines seront validés ! Max intervient un peu dans ce chapitre, et aussi dans le suivant, rien que pour toi !

Yunoki: J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Selienna: Merci, et voici le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Retour à l'enquête.

Sans contre indication, le brun sortit assez rapidement de l'établissement médical et demanda immédiatement à reprendre la tête de son équipe et notamment de l'enquête sur la valise et les bouts de corps retrouvés à l'aéroport. De plus, le navy dans une excellente forme mentale, avait décrit tout ce qui se rappelait de la voiture, c'est à dire, sa couleur, le modèle et même la plaque d'immatriculation. Celle ci avait renvoyé à un homme, Gregoire Breq dont les deux partenaires avaient fait la visite de son lieu d'habitation dans la journée. Celui ci était vide, mais ils en avait profité pour relever des empreintes et les ramener au Q . G.

Depuis, celle ci avait été analysé par Charlie, et s'était révélé être celle du fameux Gregoire si introuvable. Cependant, il avait alors souligné un élément important : Elle correspondait aussi à l'un des morceaux de corps trouvé dans la valise. La voiture suspecte appartenait donc à une personne sans doute morte ou tout du moins, en plusieurs morceaux.

Steeve put également faire un vague portrait de la personne qu'il avait vu au volant. Mais celui ci ne donna rien non plus. A défaut, le soir, le navy tenta de réunir les preuves qu'ils avaient. Il loupait forcément quelque chose à un endroit. Des bouts de corps : deux dealers, une jeune femme et un entrepreneur, auquel on avait volé sa voiture, qui avait fuit la police... près de l'habitation de la jeune fille.

Le SEAL se frappa le front, il venait de trouver un lien, l'entrepreneur et la jeune fille devait forcément se connaître ou connaître le suspect, puisque sa voiture avait été retrouvé près de chez elle. Il prit sa veste puis se ravisa en constatant l'heure tardive. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués, et alla manger un morceau tout en préparant sa stratégie pour le lendemain. Il s'aperçut en retournant dans son bureau que celui de Chin était encore allumé et il sourit.

Il savait pertinemment que son coéquipier avait parlé aux infirmières afin d'être rassuré, et savait aussi que si il restait si tard, c'était sans doute pour le surveiller. Il se rassit et recommença sa réflexion jusqu'à qu'une nausée ne l'arrête quelques temps après. Il l'ignora, la mettant sur le compte de son repas frugal mais cela ne s'améliora pas au contraire. Ses muscles se tendirent à l'extrême et son ventre se révulsa jusqu'à ce que le brun régurgite son repas plutôt violemment, son corps se repliant sur lui même.

Il entendit alors des pas et son subordonné entra dans la salle constatant les traces de salissure par terre, il aida son ami à se relever. Celui ci fit un signe pour l'écarter et se redressa lentement, s'asseyant sur le bureau, et son ami le questionna immédiatement :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais une indigestion ou c'est plus grave ? T'es allé voir un médecin au moins depuis ta sortie? »

Le SEAL ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ferma les yeux encore nauséeux, avant de sortir de la pièce, poursuivi par l'autre homme. Il l'ignora et prit ses clés de voiture avant que le hawaïen ne les lui subtilise, affirmant qu'il n'était pas en état de conduire. Ce qui fit rager de plus belle l'autre homme dont le regard se voila de façon sombre mais intense, lançant des éclairs de colère. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant,cherchant un rapport de force invisible jusqu'à que le plus vieux des deux ne lance :

« Steven, j'ai voulu t'épargner, mais si tu continues comme ça, je te préviens, je raconte tout à Daniel ! »

« C'est une menace ? » gronda le patron de l'équipe

« Ca dépends, y'a des chances pour que cela marche ?»

McGarret ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, jetant un regard de mépris profond et il sortit de l'établissement précipitamment. Il n'était pas bête, il savait que l'autre avait raison. Si ça continuait ainsi, il devrait consulter, malgré le fait qu'il détestait cela. Même si cela relevait plus de l'état de fatigue que d'autres choses, il sortait d'un accident, il devait donc se montrer vigilant. Il avait beau être téméraire, il n'était pas stupide. Il rechignait juste un peu à se faire soigner si c'était juste pour un bobo. Il prit quand même la décision de vérifier si la thèse du coup de fatigue était réelle avec l'aide d'un praticien... dès le lendemain matin.

En attendant, il fila chez lui, où il trouva la lumière allumé, ce qui lui indiqua que Catherine devait l'attendre pour dormir. Il sourit. Dès qu'elle avait su qu'il avait eu un accident, elle avait tout fait pour se libérer et venir sur l'île, et depuis qu'il avait réintégré l'unité, elle veillait sur lui, prenant le relais de Danny lorsqu'il quittait son bureau. Le blond par ailleurs, avait été lui aussi assez attentionné, bien que très en colère par l'imprudence de son ami. Colère que bien sûr, il avait fait partager au principal intéressé.

Le lendemain, il fila tout d'abord chez le médecin, lui expliquant qu'il avait des nausées et celui ci lui donna un nouveau rendez vous pour des examens. Il rapporta tout cela à son ami pour le rassurer celui ci lui incita à aller voix Max. Devant l'air incrédule de son ami, il lui expliqua :

« Il a tout de même des notions en médecine, et ne te fera pas attendre pour les examens... de plus, c'est un ami fidèle qui ne te trahira pas. »

Steeve hocha la tête et se décida à suivre le conseil de son ami, allant voir le légiste et le prenant à part. Ils commencèrent à parler, mais furent interrompus par Danny, qui déboula et demanda à son collègue ce qu'il avait de nouveau à lui apprendre sur les morceaux de cadavres. McGarret, sentant le regard du blond sur lui et les questions qui arrivaient commença à battre en retraite mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas que son ami le saisissait par le bras.

« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Mais, rien, répondit le brun avec un air innocent. »

« Alors de quoi tu discutais avec Max ? Pourquoi Chin te jette des regards inquiets ? Steeve, si tu t'es pas remis correctement de ton accident, faut m'en parler SuperSeal, reste pas dans ton coin, avant que je trouve ce qui se passe et que je me mette vraiment en colère ! »

Le navy ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le énième monologue de son partenaire, mais fut touché de voir une réelle inquiétude dans ses yeux bleu si magnifique. Il détourna son regard, il avait peur de lui dire, de se confier, de l'inquiéter inutilement alors qu'il en avait déjà vécu des beaucoup plus qu'un simple petit état de fatigue poste traumatique. Il posa alors les mains sur les épaules de son ami, se voulant rassurant, puis se détourna, ignorant le petit qui lui demandait où il allait. Comme celui ci insistait, il lança :

« Je vais arrêter le coupable du découpement de nos cadavres. »

Et il laissa son ami planté dans le couloir.

Il préféra se déplacer en taxi, le légiste lui ayant dit d'éviter tout comportement pouvant lui rappeler son accident, afin de limiter les crises traumatiques si c'était bien cela qui rongeait le SEAL. Il arriva devant la maison de la jeune fille qui avait été porté disparue et se remémora tout les indices : La voiture retrouvé ici, le suspect au volant, une victime de la famille et l'autre dont le véhicule était proche... Soit on tentait de les faire accuser, soit il était coupables, mais un tel degré de coïncidence ne pouvait exister dans une enquête.

Il entra et se figea sur place : Le père de la jeune fille était en pleine discussion avec la personne que Steeve avait vu au volant et leur mains étaient serré l'une dans l'autre. Le militaire prit son arme et lança une sommation, qui eut pour simple effet de faire fuir le plus jeune.

Il le poursuivi durant quelques minutes, avant de réussir à le plaquer au sol brutalement et lui passer les menottes. Il arrêta au passage le père de famille qui n'avait pas cherché à prendre la fuite, et les conduit tout deux au Q.G.

Alors que Daniel le bassinait sur les raisons qui faisait qu'il avait mis en salle d'interrogatoire ces deux hommes, le brun envoya Chin et Kono leur faire cracher le morceau, récoltant au passage un regard inquiet de ce dernier... que le lieutenant intercepta également. Le sentant à deux doigts d'exploser, le SEAL lui avoua qu'il avait vomi au bureau la veille au soir et que Chin l'avait surpris. Devant les yeux digne de la taille de deux balle de billard que lui lançait son ami, il lui affirma que c'était juste une indigestion puis prit sa veste et commença à s'éloigner, argumentant qu'il allait justement se reposer chez lui. En fait, il en avait marre : Marre des regards inquiets, marre des questions, marre d'être au centre des attentions alors qu'il allait très bien.

Il se réfugia alors chez lui, rejoignant Catherine dans son lit et envoya un message à Chin, lui disant qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien interroger le suspect le lendemain si il désirait rentré chez lui.

Celui ci lui répondit qu'il avait presque terminé, puis sortit également de leur immeuble de travail, avant de retourner dans sa maison et de s'allonger pour se reposer. Il était plus de minuit lorsque son téléphone sonna , ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour constater que c'était son boss. Il décrocha, mais ce fut la voix paniqué de Catherine qui lui vrilla un tympan tellement elle était hystérique. Il sentit une sueur froide couler lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle disait :

« Chin je t'en supplie, viens m'aider, c'est Steven, il ne va pas bien du tout ! »

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4: La fin d'une vie

Réponse aux reviews:

Yunoki: La réponse dans ce chapitre! :)

Guest: Tout à fait raison, je m'excuse platement de cette grosse bourde. J'étais tellement pressé de développer la suite de la fiction, que j'ai complétement bâclé le réveil de notre SEAL, mais je dirais que c'est plus de la précipitation scénaristique que une réelle ignorance de ma part... enfin, j'espère que ce manque de réalisme ne t'empêchera pas de lire et d'apprécier ma fiction! :)

Yuki: Pardon mon grand, mais depuis le début les chapitres ne font qu'amener des symptômes de quelques chose de plus grave qui est... bah je vais pas le dire, vous saurez dans ce chapitre, enfin y'a une hypothèse dans ce chapitre ! XDD Catherine s'éclipse après ce chapitre pour une raison douteuse, et Max est de nouveau présent, c'est lui qui formule l'hypothèse de diagnostic ( Vive Max! XD)

Shenendoahcalyssa: Merci de me suivre encore.. je sens que tu ne va pas aimer non plus la coupure de chapitre XDD

Lucie: Voici la suite avec, je pense, une autre coupure atroce XDD!

C'est aussi dans ce chapitre que l'on apprend ce qui arrive à Steven, enfin, une hypothèse... sur ce je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Fin d'une vie...

Chin se précipita chez le brun, contactant dans la foulée Danny pour le prévenir. Et il avait alors pris la décision de tout lui avouer : Que depuis son retour de l'hôpital, Steeve n'allait pas bien du tout, et qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'amélioration. Il finit en lui affirmant que le SEAL n'avait rien voulu lui dire pour ne pas l'inquiéter, car il tenait à son Danno.

Mais cela ne suffit pas et lorsque le lieutenant lui dit qu'il se rejoindrait chez Steven sa voix tremblait de colère. Légitime, mais peut être que celle ci allait causer beaucoup de tord, songea t'il, en joignant également Max, espérant que celui ci puisse l'aider avec ses connaissances. Puis il se gara rapidement devant la maison et entra précipitamment, se faisant à moitié bousculer par une Catherine en pleurs qui se jetait dans ses bras. Celle ci semblait perdue et tout en sanglotant bafouilla des excuses :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé si tard, j'étais tellement paniqué que quand j'ai pris son téléphone, j'ai juste appuyé sur la touche pour appeler le dernier numéro en mémoire... J'ai pas réfléchie, je voulais juste de l'aide, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui... mais je ne pouvais pas garder cela pour moi tu comprends ? Même si il me l'a demandé... Il a convulsé dans le lit, et puis il ne répondait pas quand je l'appelais, comme si il avait perdu conscience... puis petit à petit il est revenu à lui, mais il ne se souvenait de rien ! »

« T u as bien fait de me contacter, la réconforta le brun. En revanche, je me suis quand même permis de mettre au courant Daniel et de demander à Max de venir au cas où. Je pense qu'ils sont concernés tout les deux par ce qui peut arriver au boss. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, de toute façon, elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion sur la place du petit blond dans le cœur du navy et réciproquement. Cependant, elle était surprise que les deux hommes ignorent ou fasse semblant d'ignorer les sentiments qui les unissaient.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par son ami lui demandant si il pouvait voir McGarret. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et tout les deux montèrent dans la chambre où ils trouvèrent le brun allongé sur le lit, conscient. Le hawaïen ne savait pas réellement quoi lui dire et se borna à préciser que Max viendrait l'examiner, tout en demandant des nouvelles. Le SEAL lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas de souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, et qu'il était plutôt fatigué.

C'est à ce moment qu'une tornade bonde entra dans la pièce, bousculant tout sur son passage et s'arrêtant à deux centimètres du navy. Celui ci se retrouva face à deux yeux bleus, brillant de colère et d'inquiétude, celle ci ne faisant que s'accentuer lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de fatigue de son partenaire. Pourtant, cela ne lui donna pas envie de l'épargner, au contraire :

« Je peux savoir ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête ?! Tu apprends que ça va pas, ton corps t'envoie plein de signaux pour te dire qui y'a un problème, et toi tu préfère faire comme si tout est normal, sans aller voir quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider ?! Et la cerise sur le gâteau, plutôt que d'en parler avec tes prétendus amis, ( on se demande à quoi ils peuvent servir ceux là?) tu choisis de subir la douleur en silence dans ton coin ? ! Je te dis, tu es cinglé mon gars ! »

Le SEAL voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il en avait déjà vécu de bien pire, mais le regard assassin de son coéquipier la stoppa. Il se regardèrent un instant puis le navy sembla accepter d'un signe de tête la colère de son ami. Après tout , elle était légitime, mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'excuser, car si il ne lui avait rien dit, c'est qu'il tenait à lui... de façon très forte. Et il venait de s'en rendre compte avec son attitude de ces derniers jour. Il soupira, ce que le blond pris comme de l'exaspération. Il s'appétait donc à reprendre son monologue lorsque Max ouvrit la porte de façon vive et son regard se posa immédiatement sur le patient, qui en avait de plus en plus marre d'être le centre des attentions.

Le médecin se pencha sur lui, l'examinant rapidement, puis demanda à tout le monde excepté celle qui avait assisté à la scène, de sortir de la salle. Le lieutenant refusa tout d'abord, mais sur les injonctions répété de son ami et du légiste, il quitta la salle en râlant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il furent rejoint par la jeune femme, qui leur expliqua qu'elle avait dû décrire tout les symptômes, avant de se faire interroger sur la période durant laquelle Steven avait été à l'hôpital, comme les conséquences de son accident. Elle avait répondu ce qu'elle savait, c'est à dire, qu'il avait été assez amoché avec de nombreux traumatismes.

Puis le médecin l 'avait mise dehors sans plus de cérémonie. Ils durent attendre tout les trois dans l'angoisse pendant un moment qui leur sembla une éternité.

Puis Max sortit, et referma la porte derrière lui, se retrouvant assaillis de regards inquiets et de questions muettes. Il leur dit d'abord que le SEAL avait besoin de repos et qu'il désirait réfléchir puis commença son diagnostic.

« Je dois vous rappeler avant tout que je ne suis pas réellement médecin bien qu'en ayant des acquis dans ce domaine, le diagnostic ne sera véridique qu'en étant confirmé par un médecin, ou dans le cas présent par un neurologue. »

Sa déclaration fut accueillis par un silence de plomb, chacun imaginant des scénarios des plus étranges et sentant l'inquiétude grandirent au fur et à mesure.

« Je pense à de l'épilepsie », acheva le médecin.

Tout les regards présent dans le couloir se braquèrent de nouveau sur lui, avant que Catherine ne fondent en larme et ne murmure :

« Des crises comme ça... de façon régulière peut être ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter... »

« C'est également ce que semblait penser mon jeune patient... C'est pour cela qu'il vous libère de son engagement envers lui, si vous le désirez, et vous remercie de tout ce que vous lui avait apporter... Il semblait croire, qu'il était le seul à devoir porter ce fardeau... moi je pense plus qu'il lui faudrait quelqu'un de fort pour l'épauler... »

En disant ces mots, le regard du légiste se posa sur le père de famille qui regretta un peu sa tirade précédente. Il en voulait toujours au brun de ne rien lui avoir dit, mais il venait aussi de comprendre l'abîme profond dans lequel devait se trouver l'autre depuis sa sortie de l'établissement de soin. Il avait dû se sentir prisonnier et très seul ces temps ci, sans savoir comment parler de son trouble. Le blond s'en voulu de ne pas avoir su le deviner, ni l'aider avant cet instant... mais il serait à ces cotés à présent. Pendant ce temps, Catherine sanglotait dans les bras de Chin, cherchant à réconfort vain de sa possible rupture avec le navy et de sa maladie. C'est à ce moment que Daniel pensa à un détail plutôt important :

« Attends Max... ça veut dire que Steven à rompu... »

Devant l'air incrédule des trois autres, il s'empressa de compléter sa phrase

« Non, enfin ce que je veux dire, tu lui as donc dis ce qu'il avait ? »

« En effet, répondit le médecin. »

« Et tu l'as laissé seul ? Questionna Chin.

Le médecin était sur le point de confirmer, lorsque ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et qu'il se retourna vers la porte de la chambre, comme figer d'horreur. Seul la jeune femme ne semblait pas comprendre et c'est le hawaïen qui lui donna un explication :

« ça dépends des cas de l'épilepsie en question, seul un médecin peut en juger... mais normalement il existe des professions interdites à cause des crises... militaire et policier en font partie, et tu sais combien ça à de l'importance aux yeux de Steeve. »

Elle sembla en arriver à la même déduction que les autres et son expression devint aussi terrifié que celle du légiste, pendant que Danny posait rapidement sa main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il poussa un gémissement : Elle était fermé à clé. Alors que l'inquiétude les gagnaient de nouveau, le blond tambourina contre la porte en ordonnant à son ami de lui ouvrir. N'obtenant pas de réponse il sentit la panique l'envahir, et menaça de défoncer la porte, comme il le faisait avec les suspects. Le silence de l'autre coté fut de nouveau sa seule réponse. Il regarda Chin et tout les deux se reculèrent et lancèrent leurs pieds dans le morceau de bois, ouvrant ainsi le passage... mais la chambre était vide.

A suivre..

Petit indice que j'avais laissé: Le titre de la fiction, epilêpsia dérivant du grec, qui a donné le mot épilepsie, il signifie " prendre par surprise"

Pour ce qui est des crises partielles ( hallucinations diverses, vomissements entre autres...) je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, ce qui fait que même si j'ai pu trouver les symptômes, je ne sais pas si ces crises là était écrite de façon cohérente... si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse, j'ai fait de mon mieux...

Il existe effectivement des professions interdites, en cas de crise, comme policier ou militaire, mais le médecin est le seul apte à juger... de même pour le permis de conduire il me semble...

Pour ce qui est de la crise totale ( celle de ce chapitre) et des fréquences de celle ci , je me suis servie de deux personnes que j'ai croisé qui étaient épileptiques, dont une qui avait des crises souvent...

Ces personnes m'avaient émue, par la tristesse qu'elle semblait retirer de cela et même si elle étaient entourés, de la solitude et de la douleur que leur apportait ces crises.

Vous pouvez je pense considérer cette fiction comme un petit hommage à ces deux personnes qui m'ont marqués par ce que j'ai dit au dessus et par leur courage.

Le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5: Début d'une nouvelle

Bonsoir !

et voici les réponses aux reviews !

Shenendoahcalyssa: Oui, effectivement, il ne reste qu' à Steeve et Danny de se bouger, mais y arriveront t'il ?

Yuki: Une fin tragique non... mais pas happy non plus on va dire XDD Ouais Catherine a vraiment le mauvais rôle... mais Danny arrive XDD. Ben " mon grand", on va dire que je parlais de ta façon d'écrire et de la maturité qui en découle plutôt que de taille parce que c'est vrai que là, c'est pas trop ça XDD. On va idre que tu es grand dans ta réfléxion et dans tes critiques littéraires XD. Mais c'est vrai que niveau taille, je devrais plutôt dire " mon petit" ( Je fais 1m 71, et ma croissance est terminée! looll) Tu vois tu as quand même deviner, je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde l'ai fait ! XD Euhhhh non, pas de lemon, parce que la fic est G sur un autre forum, où je ne peux pas changer en NC- 17 sans contacter un administrateur... Et puis avec les crises de Steeve, un lemon ne serait pas prudent lloolll. Et de rien pour Max, ça fait plaisir de le voir de temps en temps ! Bonne lecture petit - grand - yuki XDD

Selienna: Merci, voici la fin !

Et voici le dernier chapitre, qui forme une fin plutôt "ouverte "si je puis me permettre XDD, qui laisse quelques questions en suspens, mais que j'ai essayé de rendre le moins dramatique possible... Je vous remercie de l'avoir lue entièrement, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira...

Et je peux déjà vous dire que je penche sur ma prochaine McDanno XDD. Qui risque cependant d'être un peu plus sombre...

Voilà bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Début d'une nouvelle.

Personne ne pouvait décrire l'état de panique et de colère dans lequel était Danny Williams en ressortant de la chambre vide de son partenaire. Il prit aussitôt le commandement et demanda à ses amis de partir chacun de leur coté pour lui remettre la main dessus. Il remarqua également que la fenêtre était mal fermé, signe que le SuperSeal avait sans doute pris la fuite par ce moyen. Catherine alla voir chez Kamekona, Chin au quartier général et Max se renseignait pour savoir si il n'avait pas contacté l'un de ses amis, comme Kono ou encore sa sœur.

Resté seul, le blond s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, attendant de voir si son hypothèse était bien la bonne. Il s'avéra qu'en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un craquement familier venant de l'étage du dessus. Il se leva, se félicitant intérieurement de si bien connaître son ami, mais resta prudent. Si le SEAL avait fait semblant de disparaître pour qu'il le recherche, c'était qu'il voulait sans doute être seul. Il y'avait donc fort à parier que sa présence ne serait pas la bienvenue. Mais il était inquiet et il fallait l'avouer, assez énervé que le brun est adopté cette attitude de « je me débarrasse des autres pour régler mes problèmes personnels » Il se leva donc en entendant la parquet grincer et monta doucement les marches, en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible.

Il arriva de nouveau en face de la porte qu'il avait fermé quelques minutes plus tôt et l'ouvrit doucement, avant de sentir sa tirade mourir dans sa bouche lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme. Steven était sur le rebord de la fenêtre, plus penché vers l'extérieur que vers l'intérieur et le yeux fermés. Danny savait que son partenaire n'était pas suicidaire, il croquait bien trop la vie pour cela, même lorsque cela n'allait pas fort comme aujourd'hui.

Cependant, il gardait aussi en tête qu'il s'agissait d'un homme abattu, à qui on allait sans doute ôter l'une de ses raisons de vivre, donc en état de fragilité psychologique. Ainsi, il décida de d'abord s'assurer que tout allait bien avec McGarret, et après, il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son attitude solitaire de navy. Pour le moment, le rapprocher de lui et l'éloigner de l'embrasure et du gouffre de la nuit. Il murmura :

« Steven ? »

L'autre se retourna, semblant surpris de le trouver là, et le blond remarqua ses yeux rougis. Assez déstabilisé de voir son ami si vulnérable, il dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Tu vois, depuis le temps que l'on bosse ensemble... je te connais, enfin, je savais que tu étais trop fatigué pour partir de la maison, mais juste assez en forme pour le simuler... Steven, rends moi service, éloigne toi un peu de se rebord hein ? Tu sais que je suis très stressé parfois alors... ça me rassurerait que tu rentre tranquillement et entièrement dans ta maison. »

« Pourquoi ferais je ça, répondit du tac au tac le brun d'une voix fatigué, je ne vais pas faire de bêtises si c'est ce que tu crois... mais que me reste t'il ? Je vais sans doute perdre ma profession, je viens de renvoyer ma copine... je vivais pour tout cela tu le sais Danny. »

« Il te reste ta sœur, argumenta le lieutenant, vis pour elle... et vis pour moi aussi... Je suis là babe.»

L'ex SEAL le dévisagea de son regard qu'il savait faire si intense et le petit blond se sentit déglutir... bien qu'il vit avec soulagement que le militaire venait de descendre du rebord de sa fenêtre pour se rapprocher de lui... Dans le silence de plomb qui suivit, ils se regardèrent et la main droite de McGarret se posa sur l'épaule de son ami.

« C'est vrai tu as toujours été là malgré les circonstances... et aujourd'hui encore tu es là, alors que je t'ai fait souffrir ces derniers temps , en me murant dans mon silence... oui je pourrais vivre pour toi, pour cette envie de te protéger, pour mes sentiments... mais accepterais tu de vivre à mes cotés ? De supporter mon caractère, mes impulsions et maintenant mes crises ? Jusqu'à où va ta fidélité Danny... je sais ce que je ressens pour toi... mais qu'en est t'il de ton coté ?

Pour toute réponse, le père de famille posa ses lèvres sur celle plus haute de son ami, se mettant pour cela sur la pointe des pieds. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les bras musclés de son boss n'entoure les hanches de son subordonné , descendant par le même mouvement son visage pour permette à l'autre de reposer ses pied à plat sur le sol. Le petit blond murmura alors :

« Oui je serais là pour toi... je l'ai toujours été, en tout cas du mieux que j'ai pu et je ne compte pas te laisser seul. Je suis là.. et je reste là. »

Leur étreinte fut longue et leur baiser passionné, celui ci ne fut rompu que par une nouvelle perte de conscience du brun qui sombra : Son corps se crispa et il se mit à convulser alors qu'il était encore dans les bras de son amant. Celui ci le posa à terre, et laissa la panique l'envahir : Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait rien de l'épilepsie et du comment gérer une crise. Peut être avait t'il promis un peut vite à Steeve qu'il pourrait s'occuper de lui, alors qu'il était perdu.

Il sentit alors les larmes monter à ses yeux de même que le désespoir devant la souffrance que semblait ressentir son ami. Il baissa la tête et prit la main de son SuperSEAL dans la sienne et laissa les larmes coulées. Il resta ainsi immobile et mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir. Cependant, voyant que la crise n'était toujours pas terminé, il repris son sang froid, celui du flic qui sait gérer les situations de grave. Et comme il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait, il prit une solution radicale : Il contacta une ambulance et leur signala que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide.

Quelques temps s'étaient écoulés depuis cet événement et la prise de conscience du blond sur la complexité de la situation. Il avait notamment appris qu'il était loin d'être infaillible et que parfois il admettait mais alors vraiment rarement, la possibilité de s'effondrer moralement face à la pression du boulot et de leur vie commune... spéciale. Il avait de plus, parler de cela un long moment avec le navy, qui avait tout d'abord semblé figé de douleur parce qu'il pouvait infliger à son Daniel, puis il avait été envahit par la peur que celui ci parte à cause de cette même douleur. Cela avait pris un petit moment, mais il avait fini par admettre que l'un comme l'autre n'était pas parfait, mais que cela ne devait pas être une frontière à leur amour.

Le blond aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait son amant à s'accepter avec ce qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse qui faisait souffrir ses proches, et de son coté, McGarret était présent dès que le moral de son chéri baissait d'un cran. En bref, un couple normal face aux épreuves de la vie. De plus, suite à l'insistance de Max, Steeve avait accepté de voir un neurologue et également dans la foulée, un psychothérapeute, le premier pour diagnostiquer quel type d'épilepsie il avait, le second, pour lui redonner confiance en lui et comme disait son petit blond : « pour éviter de le retrouver sur le rebord d'une fenêtre une nouvelle fois ».

Cependant, la capitaine de corvette avait quand même du rendre son arme et son insigne dans un premier temps, et d'après le gouverneur, jusqu'à être sûr qu'on lui propose un traitement adapté. Cela avait été un coup dur au navy, mais avec le soutien de ses amis, il s'était résigné, sur le fait qu'il allait perdre des choses auquel il tenait, mais qu'il en avait également gagné de nouvelle.

Un soir, Steven ne trouvant pas le sommeil, se laissa happer par les souvenirs de cette époque. Il était beaucoup plus stable à présent et faisait moins de crise. Il regarda le corps collé au sien dans leur lit, et songea que c'était à lui qu'il devait cette stabilité. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain afin de passer un peu d'eau sur son visage, puis revint dans la chambre.

Le blond le regardait les yeux ouverts, et le SEAL sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue pourtant si belle. Le lieutenant semblait encore hanté par le souvenir de la première crise de son amant, et même si à présent, il savait quoi faire, il restait méfiant et dès qu'il sentait le brun s'éloigner, il s'inquiétait ce que son amant avait vite remarqué.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et tout deux se remémorèrent leur discussion de la veille, où le capitaine de corvette avait demandé à son chéri si il ne souhaitait pas parlé à un professionnel de cette angoisse.

Il en avait longtemps discuté, mais sans arriver pour le moment à un accord. Le brun se rallongea et laissa le petit corps revenir se blottir contre lui. Il lui sourit, il était heureux, et c'était grâce à cet homme. Il lui murmura tout doucement :

« Je t'aime Babe. »

Fin

Le dernier paragraphe forme comme un bilan de leur aventures par les deux personnages, et bien que cela laisse certaines questions sans réponse, cela m'a paru bien de le laisser comme ça, puisque j'ai bien fait souffrir ces pauvres personnages XDD

Merci de m'avoir lu !


	6. Chapter 6: réponse aux reviews !

Bonsoir !

Un dernier chapitre de réponse aux reviews, pour tous vous remercier de m'avoir lu ( et pour certains sur plusieurs fic déjà ! ) Donc voilà :

CptJackHarkness: Merci pour ces compliments ! :)

Shenendoahcalyssa: Oui, à bientôt j'espère !

Yuki: Oui grand d'esprit c'est le cas de le dire ;) Et oui mais je me permet de corriger une faute: Je suis plus grandE que toi, pour environ le même age MDR! Merci d'avoir suivi la fic, je suis heureuse que la fin t'ai plu ! A bientôt Yuki !

Selienna: Fidèle au persos? Voici un compliment qui me touche! Je vois pas de nouveau points, mais si tu le dis... Une suite? Pas pour le moment, mais la porte reste ouverte !

Eyael: J'ai plein de choses à te répondre moi ! Déjà merci pour tout tes compliments, et de rien pour Max, c'est avec plaisir ! Je suis contente que les personnages t'ai plu... En ce qui concerne l'epilepsie, je n'ai c'est vrai jamais vu de crise partielle, j'ai donc essayé de croiser un maximum d'information dessus, mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est malheureusement pas infaillible. Ainsi, il est possible que tu ai raison, d'ailleurs tu semble y connaitre, et dans ce cas, je suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai fait de mon mieux ! D'autres maladies? Pourquoi pas tant que cela ne donnes pas une impression de double ! Pour tes histoires, je suis actuellement en partiel, mais je les lirais pendant les vacances, sûr ! Merci pour tout !


End file.
